


The Hitman

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: I need to write a summary and we all know how lazy I am. The title is The Hitman, people are going to die. There enough of a summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No POVs. All chapters are told under Sugo's point of view.

Kill or be killed. That’s the concept of the life I’ve lived for so long that it’s become second nature to me now. Death is not something that strikes fear within my core anymore. Instead, it’s a thrill that pushes me to step up my game with each new job I take.

I’ve never claimed to be the best at what I do. I’m fairly certain that I’m not, there’s probably some who are way better than I am. But, I am gifted when it comes to killing people. I’ve never given it a single thought when I stare into the scope as I pull that trigger. I just do what I do without giving it a second thought. I simply have a talent for ending other people’s lives and quite frankly, that’s all I need to know. The rest can be focused and questioned once the job is complete and my target is six feet under where they belong.

When out on the field, I’ve never taken the time to carefully plan out my tactics like so many do. It's probably why I’m not the best in the world but it works. I simply take a job that I deem worthy and just make things up as I go. I take a bit of information on my target here and there. Then, I seek out his behavior and routines and just get it over with. With this kind of method, I’ve never had any problems in getting my target. Although, it has resulted in injuries that could have been avoided if only I had carefully planned things out. This careless method some would like to call it has always worked for me and that alone has always been enough of an answer for me to keep on going onto the next job.

Who knows how many years I’ve lived this way… It feels like so long ago. Yeah… It has been a long time. Maybe too long, I’m starting to lose count of the years I’ve gone rogue on the world. The judge mentioned it a while back when I was being read my charges at my trial. I wasn’t listening much to what he was saying at the time. All I could think about was that I still couldn’t believe that the law had finally caught up to me in such a way. I had grown much too arrogant when it came to the law and it bite me hard in the ass.

Having to spend the last three years in jail could have been worse, not like it was any good either way. I was still surprised that I had not gotten a death sentence for all of the kills I had been charged with. Instead of being put on death row, I was given twenty years with a chance of parole on good behavior only because the people I had killed were notorious and dangerous. Not bad when you consider all the deaths I’ve been charged with. If only they knew that my number is much higher than what they have documented.

I must admit that I was surprised when I was approached with a deal to be released immediately in exchange for a testimony at the International Court of Justice against the president of Ukraine. I must say that the offer sounded good to me at the time. I sure as hell wouldn’t miss my chance to drag that man down into the dirt if I have the chance. Especially, considering all the acts of genocide he has committed for so long on his people.

Of course I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I agreed to testify in the International Court of Justice. You’d have to be a total idiot to think that there wouldn’t be any assassination attempt made on you. I knew that the moment I agreed to testify against the president that my life would be on the line. The moment I agreed to testify, my name, my face became a target but that was alright with me. I knew I could handle it without any issues.

After so long, the tables had turned and it was I who found himself on the other end of the scope. Not that it bothered me in the slightest. My personal safety and well-being has never been much of a concern for me. Not that I’m not afraid of dying. There’s always the lingering thought that I can die and my life would suddenly come to an end. It’s the fact that I’m confident in my skills that I won’t get killed just yet. I know how to take care of myself and I know I can get myself out of any jam I find myself in.

I’m fine on my on…

I’ve always been fine by myself. No one to worry about other than me and no general responsibility towards another. It’s just me and my target and nothing else.

That was my mistake back then.

The authority wouldn’t let me go to the International Court of Justice by myself. They claimed they couldn’t trust me to honor my word and that they couldn’t take the chance for me to get assassinated on the way. That resulted in a team being assigned as a protection policy for my well-being until I honor my agreement.

I can still see all of those faces in my mind. All young and fresh with a degree of experience under their belt. A team of twenty able bodied individuals who trusted each other ended up getting slaughtered…

Voices in the hallway bring me back out of my thoughts as I’m forced to face the reality. I never liked hospitals to begin with, they annoy me and now it’s even worse. All those instruments with their never ending noises as I stare down at the man who had been so beautiful when I had first met him back at the agency.

I thought everything was a total joke. He was just too beautiful to know what he was doing, being a bodyguard just wasn’t his place. I wasn't interested in listening to a guy who could easily be a model. The face of the agency I kept on rubbing in his face only because he hated it.

It was I who was wrong. I just never gave him a chance to even prove himself. I just din't bother to listen to his words and to his commands. He just didn’t do things my way and it was my arrogance that got him here.

I can still see him in my mind back then. He was so graceful and clean and now he’s batted up, bruised and fighting to live. He’s lying in that bed covered with wires and tubes all because of me. He risked his life to get me to that court and how was he rewarded for it?

They’re going to pay. I won’t stop until the last one of those bastards are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

~Two weeks earlier~

So many opportunities to escape from this jail cell and yet I haven’t taken advantaged out of any of them. I’m not exactly sure why not; I mean, I’m simply wasting my time in here. It’s not like a jail cell like this one could ever hold me in in the first place. It’s almost as if I’m being taunted to break out. As if they are daring me to make that move in order to drag me down and have me locked away forever.

Ain’t nobody got time for that.

The same can be said for this stupidity that I have deliberately placed myself into. It’s not like a gun was placed against my head when they placed the offer on the table for my freedom in return for a testimony against the president of the Ukraine. As idiotic as it may sound, it sounded like a good idea at the time. Now, not so much.

Steady footsteps snaps me out of my thoughts as I look up to meet the agency’s chief starring right back at me while one of his subordinates unlocks my cell and opens the door.

“Time to go.” The chief says as his subordinate enters my cell and I stand up from the small bed that I sure will not come to miss in the slightest.

The officer quickly secures a pair of handcuffs around my wrists before strapping a thick brown leather belt around my waist. Once it’s secure, he fastens a belly chain in the belt’s loops and then secures one end of the chain with the handcuff’s chains and then proceeds in doing the same with a pair of legcuffs.

With these types of restraint, you’d think they are transporting me to my next jail cell instead of taking me to court in order to testify on their behalf. It’s almost hard to believe that my freedom is only in two weeks from now if all goes well of course.

“The task is simple. You testify against the President of Ukraine and in return I give you your freedom.” The chief tells me in his usual serious tone. Not bothering to say more than what is needed but I don’t see any hatred in his eyes towards me. I think he simply does not care in general and that makes sense. Why would he even give a damn about someone like me to begin with?

No matter how many times I’ve seen this man, his eyes are always stern and yet void of emotions. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that he doesn’t have any feelings at all. That he simply does not care about anyone or anything but that has to be wrong. He’s willing to allow someone like me to walk free in exchange for a testimony against a man who has killed thousands in cold blood. That has to mean for something right?

“A pardon will be given to you right on the spot. After you testify, you will be a free man.” The chief adds and that only makes sense. Of course I’d only be granted my freedom only once I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain. He’d be a fool to do it the other way around.

“How about for starters we take these cuffs off?” I ask as I lift my arms a bit, showing the chains. Not expecting to have them removed but at least I can try my luck. Maybe I might catch a break as I try to walk with these restraints but only managing to take in small steps without falling.

“As long as you haven’t testified on our behalf, Sugo. You are still a prisoner and we will escort you to the International Court of Justice like a prisoner.” He responds and of course that’s what he’d choose to say.

A wise decision, I can’t argue against it but at least he could show a bit of faith. It’s not like I’d take this chance to flee and not hold the end of the bargain. After all, I’m a man of my word and I would never lie to get out of a jam. I might be a hired killer but at least I’m not a liar.

“We?” I ask as I slowly exit my cell and make my way down the hall with the chief right beside me and the officer right behind. “I can get there way faster on my own.” I add.

The logical plan would be to allow me to go to the trial by myself. I’d be able to move around much more freely will little issues. I’d be able to get to the trial without getting spotted by the enemy and that would prevent so many possible complications from happening. Not to mention, I’m not much of a team player. I work alone because I’m better alone. Being with others will only help to slow me down and get me injured.

“We need you alive Sugo. You will be of no use to us if you’re dead.” The chief answers and that’s precisely why I need to do this on my own. Having agents near me will only be obstacles standing in my way. Simply a bother that I don’t need. “This is extremely important and I’ve chosen a specific team to get the job done. You will be safe and out of harm’s way.” He adds and I just want to laugh at that.

A team to protect me? No, better. A specific team that he chose to protect me for this particular case. How laughable, it’s a bit too much. No matter what, agents of the law cannot even come to imagine how an assassin thinks. How can they possibly protect me from individuals such as myself? What a joke. It took everything they had just to catch me and that was simply achieved with shear darn luck.

I continue walking down the hall until we’ve reached the parking lot only to find it empty except for three vehicles. Two black SUVs and a black van with tinted black windows and near them are a group of agents all dressed in their combat attire as if we’re going into a full scale war.

I get the helmet, the tactical vest, the assault webbing, eye wear and so on. They serve as protection in case we do face an incident but exactly why must they wear balaclavas? Are they hoping this appearance might strike down the enemy with terror?

The whole thing just feels like a joke to me. It feels like these guys are trying to show that they are the big deal when they aren’t. I’d take them a bit more seriously if all of them would be wearing this getup. All of them but one is dressed for the circus and that just does not make any sense.

The chief doesn’t seem to be batting an eye about it when he walked over to the guy. I’m not exactly sure what they are talking about, not that I care to know in the first place. It’s probably some briefing and all of that tactical stuff these guys love to do among themselves.

I can’t help but shake my head in disbelief at all of this. This has got to be some sort of joke. It has to be. I’ve been in this field for many years. I’ve seen so many agents on the other end of my scope and never once have I seen such a pretty face for an agent. This guy can’t possibly be a protection agent. He’s way too good looking for such a job. By all means, how can he even put up a fight with that figure? He’s tall, yeah and I’d like to believe that he has at least a bit of muscles under that white shirt but other than that, this guy is so frail. He’s delicate, almost like a porcelain doll. Well, at least he makes wearing a tactical vest over a white shirt and black pants look good.

“You see them?” The officer behind me asks, catching me out of my thoughts. I had nearly forgotten he was still there for a minute. With a face like that, it'd be hard to remember him.

“Yeah I see them.” I reply the obvious. Of course I see them. How can I possibly not see a gang of men dressed for heavy combat just standing there talking and acting like a bunch of idiots? They’re a bit hard to miss and to think my life and safety are in their hands.

“They are good men, loyal men. Don’t let their sacrifices go to waste.” He tells me and I have to hold myself from saying what? Don’t let their sacrifices go to waste? It’s almost as if this guy expects all of those men to die. Well that’s some great attitude he’s got there. The greatest faith ever recorded on this earth.

“The next time we meet will be at the trial.” The chief says loudly as he comes closer towards me with good looking right beside him.

The chief gives me a heavy pat on the shoulder before turning his gaze towards mister handsome for a second and gives him a strong handshake and walks away with the officer following closely from behind.

“I’m Nobuchika Ginoza and I will be escorting you to the trial.” The handsome one says catching my attention.

Now seeing him up close, I can see just how gorgeous he is even more. For a guy, he’s flawless. His skin is clear of imperfections and I have to wonder does this guy even have pores? His skin is rather pale but it somehow goes so well with his raven coloured hair and emerald eyes. Even his voice is perfect for that face he’s got.

“So, you’ll be protecting me?” I ask as I look past him, redirecting my gaze towards his men in the back and I can’t help but agree even more how this guy just doesn’t match with that lot. He’s no soldier, he's not even close.

“That’s right. As long as you do what I say, there shouldn’t be any problems.” He quickly responds back with uttermost confidence.

“And how many clients have died on your watch?” I ask.

“None.” He quickly answers back without hesitation.

“Ever taken a bullet for a client?” I further ask but that confidence isn’t shaking off one bit. Come on, give me something so I can use as an excuse to state that he’s not good enough for the job.

Come on!

“Never had to.” He responds back without delay as he continues, “Enough wasting time. Get in the van.”

His order was stern and firm, almost similar to that of the chief and in a sense I can almost see a similarity between the two. Well, I guess it’s only a given. Most subordinates often imitate their superiors. They somehow think that it will give them more of an air of superiority when it comes to dealing with criminals. If it works or not is way beyond me.

Ginoza turns around and I just have to do it. My eyes shot downwards like magnets being pulled towards their opposite and I must say that I like what I see. This guy sure has one fine ass and those pants are just begging for attention and with a swift motion I take a greedy handful which causes Ginoza to turn ever so sharply but it was so worth it. His facial expression is simply priceless.

“Never in my life have I ever felt a man’s ass to be so firm and round.” I tell him and just as I finished saying it, Ginoza slammed his fist into my jaw. “Shit! Aggressive.” I bark back as I try to ignore the sharp pain on my jaw from the sudden impact but it was so worth it.

“Shut up.” He shoots back with an uninterested tone before pushing me forward towards the vehicles catching the attention of his men in the process and they quickly take over as they shove me into the van in all haste.

I wonder if some even noticed that I groped their boss or if they even saw Ginoza punch me. The ruckus probably caught their attention which forced them to get into gear but still. They can’t be that good if they failed to even notice that their boss came into contact with the criminal.

The soldiers continue to push me towards the back of the van before giving me a final shove into my seat. Even before I can adjust myself into my hard ass seat, one of them shuts the cage door and one by one each of the soldiers take their own seat. Ginoza is the last to enter the van and makes his way down and takes a seat right next to my enclosure.

After a few minutes, I feel the van start to move and off we go and I can’t but wonder how this plan is supposed to even work in their minds. How can we not be noticed by the public this way? I’m sorry but a black SUV being followed closely by a black van and another black SUV is quite eye catching. It’s not something that you would see every day. We are basically an eyesore right now.

“You know if we’re ever under attack, this enclosure is such a bad idea.” I voice out catching Ginoza’s attention. “This whole thing is so poorly thought out.” I further add.

If we are ever suddenly attacked and things go wrong, well my survival rate is already pretty low. Right now, I don’t have a way to escape. At this point, I’m basically already dead.

“I don’t care what you think or say. My priority is to get you to the International Court of Justice in one piece.” Ginoza responds back as he quickly looks outside through his window.

“Considering how you punched me only fifteen minutes ago, I’d say you already failed in your mission.” I shoot back but he doesn’t look at me but I can tell that he didn’t like my comment just now but I just can’t help it.

I shouldn’t be giving Ginoza any problems. It’s not like it’s his fault that he’s here. The chief chose him to take on this mission so he has to obey. I’m sure he’d rather be somewhere else right now but I can’t help myself when it comes to him. I’m an idiot and probably an ass but I might as well get some fun out of all this while I still can.

“Status report?” Ginoza asks before looking over his shoulder to look outside through his window again and somehow I can sense nervousness from him. He’s worried and he should be. This is not a good plan but as long as we remain on the busy city streets and then go straight onto the expressway, we should be fine.

“We’re all good. Nothing that’s unusual as of yet.” An agent quickly responds back but that doesn’t help to remove that anxiety from Ginoza’s eyes.

I gaze around at the several agents sitting in front of me as I try to study them and I can tell right away that none can see through Ginoza. None seem to be able to catch that their boss is riddled with anxiety right now and they instead simply take turns looking outside through their respective windows.

“Say, what is a good looking guy such as yourself doing working as a glorified bodyguard?” I blurt out catching Ginoza’s attention in the process.

This guy amuses me to no end. He acts like he hates it when others point out his good looks and yet his behavior states otherwise. I never mentioned a name and yet he was the one who responded by looking at me right away. He knows he’s good looking and I don’t know what I should make out of that about his character. Is it arrogance or simple recognition? We’ll have to wait and see.

“It’d be a shame if something were to happen to that pretty face.” I add and Ginoza never looks away from my gaze.

“Shut up!” An agent quickly shouts back snapping Ginoza back to reality and he quickly looks away towards his subordinate.

“Leave him be Kagari.” Ginoza tells him calmly.

I wonder what Ginoza was thinking just now. By the way he made a slight jump when the agent shouted at me, he was definitely in thoughts. It makes me want to try and get into his line of thoughts and maybe, just maybe I might be able to figure out how this man thinks.

I feel the van make a turn and I quickly look up towards a window and I want to cringe. The sight of the buildings getting closer is bad news. Going through a tight street is the worst thing we could have done. I quickly gaze around and none of the agents seem to be even bothered by this but Ginoza is another story. I don’t think we were supposed to take this turn.

“You know, we shouldn’t be traveling through such narrow streets. So many high buildings, so many great spots for snipers. We’re basically begging to get assaulted.” I state catching Ginoza’s attention again so what will he do? Something is wrong. I can see it in his eyes that something isn’t going according to plan so what will he do? He needs to say something otherwise the team will not react even if they do feel that something is not going right.

“I can assure you, we’re more than prepare for any assault that may come our way.” Ginoza tells me with that same tone as before so was it an act before? Now that I’ve been given a bit of time to study this man, he’s not that confident. He acts like he is but he’s not. I can’t argue about his position, I’m sure he’s got skills to back up his rank but something is off. “I’m a protection agent and my job is to keep you out of harm’s way.” He adds and that’s the thing. How does he intend on doing it? If he has a bad feeling in his gut and he knows something is wrong then why is he not reacting?

“You sure as hell did not see the ass assault earlier.” I blurt out; hoping to get a reaction from him but nothing came of it. “I’ll be safer on my own.” I state and that’s the honest truth. At this rate, I would definitely be safer on my own.

“You won’t last an hour without me.” Ginoza states in return and so he claims. I for one am more than certain that I would indeed be able to last more than an hour without him. That wouldn’t be much of challenge either.

“Maybe if I ever need CPR.” I shoot back and I must say that’s something quite pleasant to imagine. I wonder how his lips would feel on mine. They sure do look soft from here.

“Shut the fuck up!” The agent from earlier shouts back as he slams his foot onto the cage door and then a loud explosion fills the air as the van violently flips around who knows how many times for it felt like an eternity.

My body jerked against the walls of my small cell with each flips the van made until everything went still and all I can hear are the sounds of a series of gun shots from outside. My vision is a bit blurry for a minute until it starts to go back to normal only to see the team in the van are in complete disarray.

The agents stumble to get up in the sideway van and waste little time exiting to go into combat. While some are still lying on the ground motionless and I have to wonder if they are still alive or simply out cold. Ginoza is among the ones still lying on the ground. His eyes are closed with blood dripping down his face and I fear for the worst for him. If only he had worn a protective helmet like the rest.

These restraints are not helping either and if only I could free myself and get out of this van and then maybe I could do something. The sound of banging on one of the van’s windows snaps me back to reality. I look up towards the sound and see an agent banging on the window and just as my eyes caught the agent, blood splatters all over the glass and the agent crumbles down to the ground.

I struggle to get up when the glittering of metal catches my eyes and I can’t believe it. Could it be? It has to be and who cares how they got there but this is my only chance. Without hesitation, I reach out for the keys and with a bit of difficulties I manage to get a hold of the key ring and I waste little time to get these restraints off and unlock the cell door.

In the middle of the chaos, I am free. Nothing holding me back and I can finally allow myself to go wild. I sure won’t go down without a fight but I don’t intend on dying here, not in a place like this. I grab a gun on the ground and carefully make my way out of the van as I meet the war zone outside.

So many deaths, it’s a blood bath with both sides having received a heavy amount of loses but we can’t win. We’re out numbered, there are simply too many but with Ginoza down the team is simply mindless.

I leap down the van and take aim and start unleashing a wave of bullets onto the enemy when I come face to face with the very same agent who had shouted at me in Ginoza’s defense. I carefully take aim and take out the enemy from behind him as he does the same.

“We have to retreat. Gather all the ones who have survived and retreat!” I tell him and he nods in approval when a shower of bullet fall upon us and I only barely manage to escape it and I see the agent fall to the ground.

I don’t know if he was shot dead or if he’s still alive. I don’t have that luxury to check and if I stay here whoever that are still alive will surely die. I have to flee and try to give the survivors a fighting chance to live.

I carefully maneuver my way through the ever raging chaos and head straight through a narrow alleyway and continue running as I hear the gunshots starting to distance themselves from me. I have to admit that a small piece of guilt lingers as I leave those men behind but what choice do I have? I did tell the chief it would have been better if I had gone by myself. None of those deaths would have happened if I had been on my own. That pretty boy would still be safe, unhurt and maybe even alive.

“Drop the gun!”

The sudden sound of that voices jolts me into a sudden halt as I slightly turn around to meet those green eyes of his with a gun pointed right at me. I must admit that I am relieved to see him alive. He’s not unharmed though but he’s still alive. After all of that, he’s breathing but he’s an idiot all the same.

“Seriously!? We’re under attack and you’re more concern by the fact that I have a gun than our lives!?” I ask him, never letting go of my firearm as I look him straight in the eyes as I walk closer towards him. “We have to run and I’m running. If you want to shoot me than shoot me but you’ll be joining me shortly if we stay here.” I add as I take another step closer with that gun still pointed at me and the gunshots starting to get closer once again.

I don’t have time for this. If we don’t move from here, we’ll be dead men and I have no intentions of dying today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I can feel the chaos coming towards us. It’s like a hungry pack of wolves that are slowly surrounding their prey for the kill and I can’t have that. I don’t have the time to play this game of comedy that Ginoza seems to be stuck playing. If he wants to act like the idiot in this mayhem then he’s going to have to play on his own. I have no intentions of dying here today. It would just be a shame to see someone so fine be wasted but that's on him.

“So what is it going to be?” I ask as the sound of an explosion follows in the distance and the chaos keeps on getting closer. “Are you going to shoot me? Or are we retreating?” I further ask.

His eyes are glued on me, his gun still pointed right at me but I can see that he’s conflicted with the decision he has to make. A part of him knows that the smart move is to retreat for now but another part of him wants to go back for his men. I can understand why he feels the need to go back for his team, it’s only natural but he can’t help them. I can’t help them. The only way to help them is to retreat so the enemy goes away. Only then do the survivors have any chance of getting out of this alive.

Ginoza looks over his shoulder when a series of gun fires echoes through the air and then turns his gaze back towards me. His gun halfway down which is good, I’ll take it that he’s not going to shoot me but we have to go. We can’t afford to lose any more time here. We’ve wasted enough as it is.

“There’s a safe house nearby.” Ginoza suddenly voices out as he bolts forward and urges me to follow him.

I keep my eyes upwards in case the enemy might be lurking above but so far so good. The further we go through the narrow alleys, the sound of the raging chaos grows faint and that’s music to my ears. It’s definitely a sign that we’re heading in the right direction but I wouldn’t jump in celebrations just yet. We’re far from out of the woods, not by a long shot.

“This way…” Ginoza tells me in a whisper with his gun ready to fire as he carefully inspects each turn before entering an alley until we reach an old apartment complex and all I can think about is that he has to be joking. If this is his thought of a safe house, it’s a sure as hell poor one.

Okay it’s not a five star building. Not that it matters when you need a place to hide. What matters is location and this ain’t it. Yes we’ve ran a few blocks away from the incident but this just won’t work. Apartment buildings will be the first place the enemy will search and hotels being second.

I don’t voice out my opinion about the place as I follow Ginoza into the complex. He discreetly puts his gun away as we walk down the hall and I have to wonder if that is wise on his part. There’s no guarantee that we won’t be ambushed by enemies waiting for us at the safe house location. But, considering the few people we encountered as we made our way through the stair well all the way up to the seventh floor, I guess not having any visible weapons wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“This is it.” Ginoza tells me as we reach room 745. He quickly opens the door and urges me to enter and without complain I comply and enter and he quickly follows and shuts the door. Wasting no time locking ever single lock on the colour worn out door that is just begging to be painted.

To be honest, the whole apartment looks like it needs a serious case of TLC. Everything that I look at is outdated. I could have sworn nothing has been done in here since the late seventies.

“It will have to do for now but we can’t stay long.” I advise as I continue looking around for any signs that we may not be alone or worst, being watch.

“We’re safe here.” Ginoza quickly states and I strongly want to argue against that. It still baffles me that the chief chose this guy to protect me when he just looks like an amateur. Why was he chosen of all people? I know other agents who would have been better than him. “I have to alert the chief about what happened.” He adds and yeah he does need to alert his commander in chief. At least that’s something smart.

“Do you trust him?” I ask catching his attention.

“What?” He blurts out.

“The chief. Do you trust him?” I ask again.

“Of course I do.”  He quickly responds and I’m not sure if he really does trust the old man or he’s so naïve, so green that he would trust just about anyone. He has to be aware by now that the inside of his intelligence is compromised.

“You know, the only way the enemy knew where we were is only because the inside of your intelligence is compromised.” I state the rather obvious but I received no reaction. His face remained calm and that pretty much gave me my answer. So he does know…

Ginoza doesn’t answer me and instead he distance himself from me as he takes out his cellphone from his pocket and dials a number. The number of the chief I suppose but I don’t follow and instead continue to inspect this poor of an excuse apartment. For crying out loud, the agency could have done some work in here. It’s so tacky with its yellow subway tiles in the kitchen. Like what were they thinking? Yellow subway tiles for the back-splash and then they continued with the same yellow subway tile for the counter top. Like seriously? The brown cabinets just turns it up a notch for the sick.

I hear Ginoza approach as he puts away his cellphone back in his pocket. I can’t tell if he’s in a good mood or he’s simply scared shitless. Or perhaps he got scolded by the chief. I’m not sure but he sure does look like a fish out of water.

Without a word, Ginoza makes his way down the hall and makes a turn and enters a room and I follow only to get hit with another what the fuck is this moment? The bathroom is even worse than the kitchen. Black and white checker board tiles with white subway tiles on the walls. Not that it’s bad, if that was the only thing in the bathroom that is that was odd. The black sink, toilet and bathtub takes it up a notch.

“Did someone die in here?” I ask as I watch Ginoza reach out for some washcloths.

“Probably.” He quickly replies back, not bothering to look at me when he spoke as he proceeded to run the washcloth under the faucet and then starts washing the blood off his face and I just want to shake my head in disbelief. This guy is an idiot. A cute idiot but an idiot all the same.

“Give me that.” I tell him as I yank the cloth out of his hand and force him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. “Want to continue bleeding or what? One would think you’ve never been injured on the job before.” I add as I carefully dab to see the extent of the injury much to Ginoza’s protest.

“Are you done!?” He snaps back.

“Hey! I’m trying to help you here.” I say as I continue clearing his face from his blood that has started to dry up.

I continue dabbing gently, rinsing the cloth often under the running water from the faucet. In no time as I continue washing his face upwards, I finally get to see the gash and by far he was lucky. The gash is located a little higher from his temple. I’d say about an inch away. If it had been any lower, Ginoza probably wouldn’t be here right now. He's also lucky that the gash isn't that deep. I don't believe he'll need any stitches for this. The wound itself looks rather minor and yet it bled a lot but from what I can see, it would seem that the wound has coagulated so the bleeding should stop now.

“Say, and be honest with me. Man to man.” I say as I catch his attention and continue, “You’re not a protective agent are you.”

“No… That’s not what I specialize in.” He answers calmly and that’s what I thought. “My team and I are Counter Terrorist Specialists in Interpol.” He adds and that puzzles me. If he specializes in counter terrorist work then how was he caught by surprise by that ambush earlier?

“I don’t want to seem rude but knowing what you are, I expected more.” I say and continue, “How could you not have seen this attack just now?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you.” He snaps back before standing up and I rise up to meet his gaze.

“Look, I’m sorry about your team. They admired you, even I could see that but I can’t help but feel like there were some neglect here.” I say and it’s the truth. Of all people, he should have been more prepared than this. By how his team just fell into shamble when the unexpected happened only proves that they had no idea what to do.

“Taking down terrorists that have taken hostages in a single place isn’t the same as transporting someone.” He tells me and I guess that is true. Not that I know a thing about something like that but I guess it is probably different. “I’ve never lost a single hostage in my five year career. With my team, we saved them all without any injuries because we were ready. We knew what we were getting ourselves into but this was different and I miscalculated.” He adds

I can understand, I guess when a crew is called out to take care of a hostage situation they are basically briefed concerning the incident. The blueprints of the location and buildings are given so the task force can quickly study it and devise a strategy on how to take down the enemy within. You basically know how many you need to take down, how many hostages that you need to save. You know that chances are you won’t get a surprise attack in the middle of the mission. Yeah, I guess what he does is not the same as escorting someone who’s targeted for dead.

However, if the chief decided to choose Ginoza’s team, knowing full well that the team itself would be placed into a disadvantage it can only mean that the chief couldn’t trust anyone else to carry out this job.

“I’ll avenge them. Leave it to me; I’ll get every single one of those bastards.” I state.

“I’m not letting you go on a rampage. You have a court to attend to in two weeks from now.” Ginoza quickly responds back and of course he wouldn’t allow me to go on a rampage. Not like I will need to. They’ll come to me and I’ll kill them. We won’t have a choice either way if we want to survive this.

“I never said I would go on a hunt. They’ll come to me and I’ll kill them all.” I say as I study his expression but he just seems annoyed. Or perhaps he’s trying to hide the pounding in his head. I’d be surprise if he wouldn’t have a headache after the hit he received.

“My job is to keep you safe and that means you will do what I say.” He tells me with a firm tone.

He speaks with a firm tone in a way that you could almost believe that he knows what he’s doing. Like he wants you to believe that he’s unfazed about the recent turn of events and that he’s not scared shitless right now. I still remember that look in his eyes back in the alley. He was conflicted and his eyes hide none of his anxiety. His mind had gone on overdrive and if I had not spoken, I don’t know what he would have done. I snapped him out from wherever his mind had left and now he needs to get in gear. He needs to put his skills that I know he must have into action.

“No need to keep a brave face for me Ginoza.” I tell him as I reach out to gently brush the bruise that starting to spread on his cheek and just as my fingertips brushed his skin, Ginoza’s fist comes into contact into my jaw sending a jolt of pain. “Fuck! What was that for!?” I ask as I feel my jaw but luckily there’s no blood but damn.

“Fuck you.” He snaps back as he shoves me away from his path and he exits the room. I was just inspecting his injury. What was that about?


End file.
